Nonlinear, chaotic systems may possess very rich dynamics containing many different behaviors. All of these different behaviors can coexist within the same systems. As an example, a simple nonlinear circuit that can be constructed using a few transistors illustrates a rich library of different behaviors. These different behaviors within the chaotic dynamics can be utilized to implement different digital functions. This means that the same circuit can implement different operations such as AND, XOR, NOR, etc. However, there are practical difficulties in implementing these chaotic dynamics with conventional chaotic computing modules such as operational amplifiers or analog multiplier. Specifically, considering that the aim is to implement simple logic operations, it is not efficient to have a large circuit board with dozen of complex components such as operational amplifiers. Furthermore, the conventional chaotic computing modules are programmed with analog values to implement a digital function. This means that the module is not fully compatible with other digital components to cascade with or connect to. Therefore, there is a need for devices and methods that will efficiently perform different computational tasks with few, simple electrical components.